Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Review
center Hallo Leute, dieser Blog wurde von mir – Aki-chan86 – einem Mitglied des Entertainment-Newsteams für euch verfasst. ---- Fans der Anime-Erfolgsserie „Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion“ dürfen sich freuen, denn mit Code Geass: Akito the Exiled erschien im Jahre 2015 nach der Serie endlich wieder ein neuer Anime, in Form eines fünfteiligen Spin-Offs, die in Japan ab dem Jahr 2010 auf der Kinoleinwand und damit vier Jahre nach dem Ende der Hauptserie gezeigt wurde. Am 28. Juli 2017 wurde die Serie vom Animepublisher KAZÉ endlich komplett auf DVD und Blu-Ray veröffentlicht. Deswegen möchten wir hier einen Blick auf die Gesamtveröffentlichung des Animes werfen und für euch berichten. Die Welt thumb|200px|Die Welt von Code Geass: E.U. (gelb), Euro Britannia (blau), Chinesische Konföderation (rot), Nahöstliche Föderation (grün) Als Spin-Off von „Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion“ spielt die OVA in einer alternativen Realität, deren Geschichte deutlich von der heutigen Realität abweicht. Im Jahre 2017 a.t.b., 228 Jahre nach der Französischen Revolution (das Jahr 1962 n. Chr.) gibt es die drei Machtblöcke: das Heilige Britannische Reich und ihren Verbündeten Euro Britannia, die Bundesrepublik Europa (E.U.) und die Chinesische Konföderation. Dabei spielt Japan eine zentrale Rolle, da es die meisten Vorkommen an Sakuradit aufweist, mit denen fortschrittliche Kampfroboter, die Knightmare Frames, betrieben werden. Aus diesem Grund wurde Japan schließlich vom Heiligen Britannischen Reich im Jahr 2010 annektiert und zur Area 11 erklärt und seine Einwohner dritter Klasse, Elevens genannt, unterjocht. Während die Hauptgeschichte von Lelouch vi Britannia, dessen Widerstandskampf gegen das Heilige Britannische Reich erzählt, liegt der Fokus der Nebengeschichte, die zeitlich zwischen beiden Staffeln anzusiedeln ist, auf dem europäischen Kontinent und den jungen Japaner Akito Hyuga. Handlung Akito kämpft neben anderen Japanern als Pilot der Wyvern-Einheit, unter dem Kommando von Leila Malcal, auf Seiten der Bundesrepublik Europa in der Armee gegen Euro Britannia. Doch werden die europäischen Kräfte immer weiter zurückgedrängt. Auf dem Rückzug von St. Petersburg gerät das 132. Regiment der europäischen Armee in einen Hinterhalt und von seinen Kameraden überlebt nur Akito. Denn die Einheit, die aus den „Elevens“ besteht, wird extra dazu verwendet, um die Opferberichte der Europäer zu beschönen. Leila Malcal erhält von General Smilas das Kommando über die W-0-Spezialeinheit als Versuch. Kurz darauf werden sie von einigen Elevens aus dem Untergrund angegriffen, doch die drei - Ryo, Yukiya und Ayano - können verhaftet werden. Sie treten der Einheit bei und lernen im Verlauf mit Leila und Akito immer mehr als Team zu agieren. Gleichzeitig steigt Shin Hyuga Shaing in Euro Britannia durch sein Geass mit unfairen Mitteln zum Anführer des Heiligen Michael-Ritterordens auf, begleitet wird er von seinen Untergebenen Jean Rowe und Ashley Ashra. Auf dem Schlachtfeld kommt es zum Aufeinandertreffen von Shin und Akito. Und dann ist da noch ein gewisser Julius Kingsley, begleitet von Suzaku Kururugi, der Britannia dabei helfen soll mit der richtigen Strategie den europäischen Kontinent einzunehmen. Das wollen die Mitglieder der W-0-Einheit, allen voran Leila und Akito verhindern. Dies erweist sich schwerer als gedacht, da sich die Streitmächte Euro Britannias vor allem, aber Shin, besonders auf sie konzentrieren... Charaktere & Parteien Akito Hyuga Leila Malcal Shin Hyuga Shaing Yukiya Naruse, Ryo Sayama, Ayano Kosaka Gene Smilas Ashley Ashra Jean Rowe Julius Kingsley Suzaku Kururugi Inhalt Setting & Geschichte Langeweile dürfte beim Zuschauer nicht aufkommen. Dazu bildet das Universum und die Serie an sich eine zu gute Ausgangsbasis. Die Szenerie wechselt zwischen Mecha-Kämpfen, politischen und militärischen Machtkämpfen und Slice of Life. Natürlich darf man das Übernatürliche, als wichtige Komponente nicht vernachlässigen. Garniert wird das hin- und wieder mit ein wenig Fanservice. Alle Elemente spielen eine gleichstarke Rolle. So sind es nicht nur die schicksalsträchtigen Momente, die Charaktere verändern. Im Gegenteil, denn viele Entwicklungen gesehen eher in Momenten des einfachen Zusammenlebens. Bis auf ein paar wenige Ausnahmen ist die Geschichte stringent erzählt und viele der aufgeworfenen Fragen werden auch am Ende beantwortet und geschlossen. Dennoch wird der Zuschauer an einigen Stellen, gerade durch die Präsenz von recht übernatürlichen Ereignissen, die vor allem mit dem Geass zusammenhängen, gefordert und zurückgelassen. Vermutlich ist es auch ein Grund zum wieder ansehen. Ebenso interessant sind auch die Kontraste, welche die OVA zusätzlich zur Hauptserie aufzeigt. Besonders deutlich wird der Kontrast an Charakteren wie Leila zu Shin oder auch Julius bzw. Lelouch in der Hauptserie. Charaktere Die OVA bleibt, dank dem Charakterdesign von CLAMP, der Welt treu und somit auch langfristig in Erinnerung. Dennoch sind es gerade die Liebe zum Detail, sowohl durch die Animationen als auch durch ihre Hintergrundgeschichten und Entwicklungen, die viele der Charaktere, mögens- und wiedererkennenswert machen. Die Charaktere verändern sich mal mehr mal weniger subtil, was besonders bei Akito zu sehen ist, der sich im Laufe der Handlung öffnet, während Shin immer mehr der Zerstörungswut, als auch seinem Geass, unterliegt. Das trifft auch für viele Nebencharaktere zu. Bei bereits bestehenden Charakteren, wie Julius und Suzaku ist es dem Regisseur und den Drehbuchautoren sogar gelungen sie plausibel von einer neuen Seite zu zeigen und doch im Rahmen des Animes zu bleiben. Fans des Mecha-Genres, die auch so etwas wie eine eigene Persönlichkeit besitzen, dürfte ebenso das Herz bei den detailreich und individuell gestalteten Knightmare Frames aufgehen, denn kaum eine Maschine gleicht der anderen. Animation & Synchronisation Vergleicht man „Code Geass: Akito the Exiled“ mit frühen Animationen von „Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion“, wirken die Zeichnungen der Charaktere deutlich facettenreicher und tiefgründiger. Dieses Niveau konnte die Serie erst zum der zweiten Staffel „R2“ aufweisen. Natürlich muss hier von einer Kinoproduktion gesprochen werden, dennoch wechseln sich lebhafte Farben mit dunklen ab und wirken doch ausnahmslos harmonisch. Außerdem merkt man den Einfluss von Sunrise deutlich. Das Verschmelzen von 3D-CGI-Animationen und Zeichnungen bekommt der Zuschauer gerade bei den vielen minutenlangen Kämpfen der Knightmare Frames, als auch bei einigen besonderen Momenten präsentiert. Zuständig dafür war das 3D-Computerstudio Orange, unter der Leitung von Eiji Inomoto. Warum nicht auf die eigene Stärke setzen? Das Ergebnis kann sich mehr als sehen lassen, denn die Kämpfe sind eine Augenweide; schnell, flüssig, vielfältig choreografiert und durch entsprechende Hintergründe gut in Szene gesetzt. Jenen die nicht viel mit diesen Kämpfen anfangen können, dürften die Kampfhandlungen sehr repetitiv vorkommen, da sie, noch anders als in der Hauptserie, ein fester Bestandteil jeder Episode sind. thumb|500px|center Musik Die Musikstücke sind vergleichbar mit den bereits bekannten Musikstücken aus der Hauptserie und können sehr gut für einzelne Szenen wiederverwendet werden. Dabei können sie die unterschiedlichsten Stimmungen darstellen: von wilden Saxofonkakofonien, über erhabene leicht asiatisch anmutende Klänge, bis hin zu sanften Klaviertönen. Da es eine OVA ist merkt man, dass die gleichen Soundtracks in allen Filmen wiederverwendet wurden, das kann durchaus ein Nachteil sein und gerade mit Fortschritt der Handlung repetitiv wirken. Besonders im Ohr bleibt der einfühlsame Ending-Song „More than Words“ von Sakamoto Maaya. Synchronisation & Klang Neben der deutschen Tonspur beinhaltet sie auch die japanische Fassung mit Untertitel im Surround-Sound 5.1, so dass jeder nach Lust und Laune zwischen beiden Versionen hin- und herschalten werden kann. Die Synchronisation ist wieder einmal gelungen. So gibt es bei der Wahl der Sprecher nichts zu bemängeln, die allesamt sehr gut zu ihren Rollen und zum Gesamtcharakterbild passen, wie die Besetzung von Jan Makino (bekannt als Kenny aus South Park) als Akito Hyuga. Ebenso wenig bei der Ton- und der klaren Aufnahmequalität. Fans der Serie dürfen sich sogar freuen. Denn man konnte neben den bekannten Sprechern für Suzaku Kurugi und Julius Kingsleyo, weitere Sprecher der Serie erneut verpflichten. Besonders herausstechend sind dabei Stefan Staudinger, der LLoyd Asplund in der Hauptserie sprach und nun den Offizier Claus Warwick vertont. Sebastian Jacob, auch als Stimme von Schneizel el Britannia bekannt, sprach Oscar Hamel. Und Jaron Löwenberg, der Antagonist Shin Hyuga Shaing seine Stimme lieh, vertonte zuvor Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Dennoch fallen diese Besetzungen nicht negativ auf. Sowohl die Sprecher, als auch die Geschichte selbst reißen den Zuschauer mit, weshalb man ihnen die Rollen abnimmt. thumb|300px Gesamtgestaltung der Box & Extras Alle Blu-Rays von Code Geass: Akito the Exiled sind in einem Digipack hochwertig aufbereitet. Nimmt man das Tray aus dem Schuber erwarten den Fan, auf Vorder- und Rückseite Artworks zu den Charakteren von CLAMP, die auch der Originalausgabe beilagen. Als Extras liegen je nach Ausgabe zwei- oder drei Begleithefte bei, eines pro Episode sowie Hefte mit Sketchen und Illustrationen von CLAMP. Gerade diese Begleithefte dürften zum Verständnis des Animes noch einmal mehr beitragen, da sie die Handlung, die Orte, Fraktionen, die wichtigsten Charaktere sowie die Knightmare Frames vorstellen. Außerdem enthalten sie noch einige interessante Interviews mit den Machern der Episoden. Einziges Manko ist die Halterung, da alle Blu-Rays ständig beim Aufschlagen aus dem Tray fielen. Die Menüführung der DVD ist ebenfalls angenehm gestaltet. Als Extras findet man dort eine kleine Trailershow. Fazit Code Geass: Akito the Exiled ist ein Anime der von Anfang bis Ende zu fesseln und begeistern weiß und bei dem sich auch ein Wiederansehen lohnt! Regisseur Kazuki Akane ("The Vision of Escaflowne", " Noein: To Your Other Self") und sein Team schaffen es gekonnt das Universum mit Hilfe des Settings, den Charakteren und aufgeworfenen Thematiken, Kontrasten und Gemeinsamkeiten zu bereichern! Einsteigern ist die Filmreihe aufgrund der runden, in sich geschlossenen Handlung zwar zu empfehlen, dennoch ist es besser die erste und zweite Staffel der Fernsehserie zu kennen, um die Geschichte richtig genießen zu können, da es als Begleitwerk angelegt ist. Dies merkt man besonders deutlich, an den Hauptcharakteren Julius/Lelouch und Suzaku. Sie erleben im dritten Film auch einige Momente, die wichtig für das Fortschreiten der Geschichte sind, die restlichen Szenen zwischen beiden funktionieren aber nur im Zusammenhang zur Serie. Sie werden mit der übergeordneten Handlung verwoben und dienen sogar zum besseren Verständnis der Serie. Die Aufmachung und Gestaltung der deutschen Auflage von KAZÉ ist auch durch ihre Extras sehr gelungen und sollte daher in keiner Sammlung fehlen! center|500px ---- Zusätzlich dürfen sich Fans der Serie freuen, da noch für dieses Jahr der dreiteilige Film „Code Geass: Lelouch of the Revival“ angekündigt wurde, der die Handlung der Staffeln zusammenfasst und durch neue Szenen erweitert. Wann die dritte Staffel der Serie über die Fernsehbildschirme flimmern wird bleibt noch ungewiss. Hat euch die OVA auch so begeistert? Was waren eure Lieblingsmomente oder gab es etwas, das euch gar nicht gefiel? Schreibt eure Meinung in die Kommentare! Kategorie:Aki-chan86